


untitled

by supremely sin-tastic (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: The Hypnotists Series - Gordan Korman
Genre: AND NOTHING AT ALL LIKE THE OTHER STORY, Brief Hypnotism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, IF YOU LIKED THE OTHER FIC FOR THIS FANDOM THAT I WROTE, Insults, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, What Was I Thinking?, and guess what, and now I'm posting this, and when i say that i don't mean there's chemistry there, i went and wrote something even worse, insults during sex, okay now for the real tags, so i posted and then deleted a work featuring these two a while ago, so quick disclaimer, then don't read this, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sin-tastic
Summary: “As for you,” Elias says lowly, turning back to the boy. “It’s about time you paid your dues.”- - -please for the love of god read the tagsi'd also like to apologize that i even brought this monstrosity into existence to begin withif you're looking for somethingnice and child-friendly, just avert your eyes right now and go search another fandom





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so guilty that this is the 2nd work in this fandom  
what's wrong with me

* * *

This is it.

Elias can’t just let Jax get away with this, not after everything he’s ruined, all those years building up to this moment, gone to waste.

So he grabs a hold of Jax’s arm, looks him in the eye, and Jax is out of it in a second.

He calls a limo, drags the boy out of the fray, catching words of surprise that the almost-president has left the election right after winning it, and his glare burns brighter. He craves revenge. The sleek black vehicle he called for is waiting around the block, and he ‘wakes’ Jax up, who immediately begins to struggle. And yes, he really wants Jax awake for this. It wouldn't be good otherwise, would it?

“Oh, no, you dug yourself into this mess, and you aren’t getting out of it now,” Dr. Mako hisses coldly.

“Let go of me! Let’s settle this the right way, with a real battle.”

Elias barks out a laugh. “_Right? _Fairness died a long time ago, Jax.” He yanks open the door and throws Jax in, walking in and slamming it behind him. “Get out,” he says to the driver, and she immediately slips out. “Go get yourself some coffee and don’t come back for a couple hours.”

The driver walks away towards a shop just out of sight, helpless to obey. She looks back for a second, but doesn’t stop to question anything.

Jax watches the exchange, heart in his throat, anxious as all hell.

“As for _you_,” Elias says lowly, turning back to the boy. “It’s about time you paid your dues.”

Jax shoots up and lunges for the door.

His head hits the glass first, his own momentum being used to throw him against the door, and then he’s thrown onto a booth. He tries to concentrate, tries to hypnotize the man on top of him, but his head is forced to the side, his cheek pressed into the cool black booth, eye contact broken.

“You’ve got some _nerve_ doing what you did,” Elias says, sounding much calmer than he actually feels. “I was being _nice_. I taught you to be the best, how to use that powerful natural talent you’ve inherited.” His hand brushes over Jax’s shirt, over the small buttons. “But you had to go ruin all of that, didn’t you?”

Elias begins to unbutton Jax’s shirt. Jax shrieks, startled and freaking out. “Oh god what?!” He attempts to get away again, but Elias is too strong. “W-what are you _doing_?!”

“Claiming something I’ve wanted for a while.”

His tone scares Jax, who kicks and writhes, but before he knows it his chest is bare and exposed to the man above him, cool air drying his sweat. He’s not stupid. He now understands what’s going to happen, and it terrifies him. “Get off! _STOP!_ I’m a _kid_, you creep!”

“You’re a pain,” Elias says, as if that changes anything, and leans down for a violent kiss, trying to shut Jax up more than anything.

But also taste him, _god_, he tastes sweet.

Deftly, he unbuttons the boy’s pants and slides them down, which was difficult considering how much Jax was wriggling. “Stop moving!” he orders, pressing down on the kid’s thighs to immobilize his legs.

Jax throws a punch that connects hard with Elias’ ribs, but his wrists are caught in a flash and pressed into the black leather. Elias winces a little bit, but he looks more angry than anything, eyes darkening immediately.

And suddenly, Jax regrets throwing that punch.

Jax’s underwear is roughly pulled down his legs, left to hang around his knees. The twelve year old feels like he’s drowning in fear and panic, unable to do anything but shout or pray. “No! NO!”

Elias just grins sharply, leaning down again to press another kiss against his lips. And then from there across his throat, up his neck, to his ear.

“You should’ve just left me alone,” he says quietly. “I don’t expect you’re going to like this.”

Shivers crawl down Jax’s spine like ants.

“Well, at least one of us is going to be happy. I’ve wanted you for so long, Jax. I’m excited for this little one-on-one time, aren’t you? It was so hard to get you alone.”

Disgust, fear... that terrible mixture swirls in Jax's mind like some sort of green-black cloud. He can't speak, he can't move.

The man sits up, eyes taking in his catch. That lean build of his, the smooth skin, god, he's so turned on it hurts.

Jax can't breathe properly, his own eyes following every dangerous move, noticing the way he looks down at his naked body, noticing his light blush, and noticing the hardness pressing into his leg. He wants to run and scream.

But he can't, because if he can barely breathe, if he's paralyzed with terror, then how is he supposed to flee?

The man unbuckles his pants, and Jax screws his eyes shut, wondering if Elias can hear his terrified heart.

Cool fingers move across Jax's inner thighs and brush against his dick. He startles, tensing up, eyes shooting open to stare, wide, as the man strokes him. "S-stop," he gasps, reaching over to bat the man's hands away, but Elias fixes him a look so chillingly aroused, condescending, angry, and _dark_ all at once that Jax freezes once more.

Elias cracks a smile full of malice. "You know I'm going to fuck you, don't you? And you can't escape it?"

Jax has never heard the man cuss before. It's so weird to hear it, and if the situation was a bit less horrible, he'd probably think about it a bit more. But his mind is a chaotic mess of terror, and he only focuses on what exactly Dr. Mako said, which is admittedly far more important.

"I-in my... You..."

Elias nods, and continues to rub the blood into Jax's stiffening dick. "If you don't relax, it's going to hurt a lot more than it has to. I won't mind either way, but I think you'd prefer it if you didn't end up bleeding." His touch is just beginning to be pleasure, though his words are dripping with threat. "We could have worked together, Jax. I guess the Fates had their plans... _but I have mine._"

Jax can't contain a sudden cry when a shock of pleasure runs though his body. He trembles like a leaf about to fall to the rotting Autumn ground, or a clover about to be plucked from a field, or a deer smelling gunpowder in the wind.

Elias kisses his neck, finds a spot there and sticks to it, and now Jax is unable to tell what causes that next tremor in his nerves. All he knows is that wow, he still really wants to escape this mess. "...Stop," he begs, wanting to curl up and get away. "Just... don't do this." It takes a tremendous effort to get these words out, his mind going hazy with pleasure, adrenaline, and fear. "Don't do this to me..."

Elias looks at him, eyes predatory. "Oh," he laughs, "I think I will."

A few more strokes is all it takes, and Jax came for the first time by someone else's hand.

He hates that delighted and aroused look on Elias's face, hate and fears it. He feels humiliated, picked apart and so small under that burning gaze. And then that hand that had been jerking him off moves dangerously close to his ass, and Jax freaks out.

"No, don't!" he yells, gaining control of his limbs after what felt like forever, and trying to scoot away.

A strong grip drags him back, positioning him right in front of that man's arousal, and if possible, his heart speeds up even more. "Your choice, then," Dr. Mako says, not arguing because he _wants_ to tear the boy apart from the inside out, he _wants_ to make this precious unbroken body _weep_ for him. Fury and hate lingers in his eyes.

And Jax is so, so scared.

Spreading the boy's legs apart, Elias enters in as far as he can go, and Jax **screams**.

Smaller hands claw at the man's shoulders, and they would have left marks if there wasn't clothing in between them.

Tears bubble up in fuchsia eyes, and the older mindbender adores it.

"Don't fight this," he whispers, pushing in just a little deeper, making the pain a lot worse. "Don't act like you don't deserve this. After everything I did for you..." he thrusts hard, and Jax screams again, "...you still betrayed everything I worked for, and for what?"

Jax can't respond, he can't, he's shaking so hard and the sharp flares of pain stabbing him from the inside and shooting through his body is making it hard to think. He can only whimper, tears falling down and getting caught in his hair.

Elias pauses, just to appreciate the tight warmth around him, just to _feel_ Jax everywhere he can. He runs a hand up to the boy's hair and pulls him up to meet him in another angry kiss, just teeth and tongue against a quiet cry. "Do you regret it?" Elias seethes, tugging Jax's hair enough for it to hurt.

Lying still, Jax shakes his head just the tiniest bit, daring to meet Elias' eyes for a fraction of a second. Jackson Opus will not regret anything he did to a man who almost killed his parents and everyone he loved.

Elias chuckles lowly. "You should." He rolls his hips against Jax's, and the boy winces, sucking in a breath. Elias decides he should really start moving now.

So he does, letting rage and passion and years and months of frustration fuel him, fucking into the kid and wanting it to hurt.

And, well, it hurts. It hurts like hell. More tears fall, hitting the black leather in perfect crystal drops.

"You're pathetic, useless," Elias mocks between heavy breaths, finding sick satisfaction in the way that the boy cringe at every insult, slamming into him and feeling that twinge of pleasure run through him. "And to think I ever had any hope for you."

He hits particularly deep, and Jax twitches, a soft gasp. Elias had brushed something shockingly good down there, a tiny bit of sunshine in a storm.

Of course, Elias' keen eyes catch the small moment. He doesn't say anything; he raises an eyebrow, a condescending smirk pulling at his lips, and pauses a moment.

He flips Jax over, litters his back with bites and resumes his hard, even thrusts, hitting that spot right on. It feels so good, making Jax suffer. And he was so _tight_, too. Everything about this was perfect.

Burying his face in the booth, Jax tries to ignore it all, maybe drift off, but each thrust is so painful and jarringly pleasurable at the same time that he can never fully escape into that happy little place in his mind. Jax cries harder, because he doesn't want this. He cries, because he doesn't want it to feel _good_.

"You've been so quiet lately. Come on, Jax, make some noise," Elias purrs from behind, breath warm on Jax's neck. "I know it feels good. Don't be embarrassed- it's just the two of us."

He hits that spot again, and Jax cries out, this time because it felt amazing, not awful.

He wants to die.

That small sound is what drives Elias over the edge, and he pushes deep into the boy, buried as far as he physically can, feeling the warmth around his dick, and cums, moaning quietly. He wraps his arms around Jax and rolls over, sitting up with the boy on his lap.

"You're a disappointment to everyone you know," he hisses, jerking the boy off again, who'd become hard sometime earlier.

Sniffling, breath hitching, Jax bites his lip and curls up, uncomfortable all over.

Elias kisses his neck, skillful hands still playing with the boy's much smaller arousal. "I don't like to sound childish, but you are the worst person I've ever met."

"I hate you," Jax cries quietly.

"Likewise. However, I was wondering, have you ever considered how many people you actually know? How many are your friends?" Jax didn't like where that was going. "I mean, well, have you ever wondered if they're your friends because they genuinely like you, or if you hypnotized them into liking you? Personally, it's more fun to believe the latter, but you can believe whatever makes you happiest." 

Verbal abuse in his ears, Jax cums for the second time, feeling miserable and wishing for death.

Dr. Mako finally pulls out, lifting Jax off him and setting him down on the booth. He buckles up his pants, straightens up, combs a hand through his hair, and opens the door of the limousine. "I'll get you for real someday, Jax. You and your family, and your friends, too. Somebody's going to die someday."

The door closes.


End file.
